


Asking for Help

by Beeba



Category: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom, wade wilson - Fandom
Genre: Blackmail, Caring Deadpool, First Kiss, Helpless Spiderman, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeba/pseuds/Beeba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I (Spiderman) ask Deadpool for help after I start getting blackmailed. What a pain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for Help

**Author's Note:**

> From Spiderman's point of view. Hope you guys like it! It's my first Spideypool work.

I carefully stepped through the small apartment, walking over balls of dirty clothes and empty beer bottles. I winced at the musky air in the room, and covered my nose with my hand. I knew it was a bad idea asking Deadpool for help, but the merc was the only one who could. I was so careless, walking over buildings without my mask on. I was bound to be seen by someone, but for them to take pictures too?  It wasn't right. It wasn’t fair. I put myself on the line every night, and I’m repaid this way? Still, I had to do something to get the money the blackmailing citizen wanted.

As I looked through the dark apartment, I noticed a shimmer of light in the corner. Before I realized it was from metal blades, it was too late. A single kick to the chest sent me flying back into the wall behind me.

“Ugh” I groaned, clutching my chest.

“Looks like we’ve got a visitor” a shadow in the corner said enthusiastically.  _Deadpool_. He giggled childishly as he stepped closer to me with his blades.

“W-whoa, wait!” I said, waving my hand in front of me. Deadpool stopped and tilted his head to the side.

“Spidey?” He sheathed his sword and stepped closer to confirm it was me. He stopped only centimeters away from my face and stared into the large white eyes of my mask. _Ugh, what a creep. Why does he have to get so close?_

“Yeah, it’s me” I replied, turning away from his gaze. I then jumped, feeling the merc slowly rub his gloved hand over my ass. He gasped.

“It’s true! My baby boy finally came to visit me!” he said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and pried Deadpool’s fingers off. I got up from the wall and shifted a few feet away from him. Deadpool, not getting the message, shifted over with me.

“You should announce yourself next time you sneak in” Deadpool suggested. “I almost took that precious webhead off your shoulders, baby boy.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember that next time” I said, rubbing my sore chest. I looked back up at him. _How was I supposed to ask for money? No matter how I say it, it’s gonna sound pathetic._

"So, where we headed?”

“Huh?”

“You snuck in here to take me on a date, right? I want tacos” he said excitedly. I looked at him, obviously irritated. Still, I couldn’t yell at him. I needed him.

“Deadpool, listen. I need your help” I admitted, mumbling the last part. I took a deep breath, then explained my situation.

“Some guy took a picture of me with my mask off. He says he’ll show it to the press if I don’t give him a hundred thousand by tonight.” Deadpool stood silently with a blank expression on his face. I frowned.

“So, could you, lend me the money?” Again, Deadpool stayed silent.

“Hey. Did you hear me?” Deadpool scratched the back of his head.

“Wait. So no tacos?”

“What? No! Did you hear a word I said? I need some help here!” Deadpool giggled and put his hands on my shoulders.

“Don’t worry honey. I can get you the cash. But…” I sighed. _Always a catch_.

“But?”

“Your interest fees will be high. $1000 a night sounds fair, right?” I stood there in disbelief. _He’s charging me that much interest?_

“Are you out of your mind? I’ve hardly got a paying job as it is.”

“Aw, that’s too bad Spidey.” I clenched his teeth at the comment.

“Here I thought you’d…” I huffed and turned back to the window. _I knew coming here was a bad idea._ I stomped away and hopped on the windowsill.

“Bye” I grumbled, extending my arm out to the next building over. Before I shot my webs, I felt Deadpool’s heavy arms rest over my shoulders.

“Hang on now. Your hubby’s flexible. I’ve got a special offer just for my wifey.” I sighed and looked over to him. Deadpool stood there with a wide smirk on his face. It made me cringe. He was obviously up to something. I lowered my arm and turned to face him.

“What?” I reluctantly asked. Deadpool pointed to his mouth.

“A kiss.” I paused. _W-what?_

“Just kissing?” I asked, skeptical. Deadpool nodded vigorously.

“Mm-hmm! Not bad right? You’re getting a great deal webhead. A once in a lifetime opportunity.” It wasn't a bad deal at all. I'd never actually kissed him before, but how bad could it be? I slowly stepped down from the window.

“Fine” I said quietly. I stepped in front of the merc, too embarrassed to look him in the face. Deadpool giggled. _I can’t believe I’m about to do this._

“Roll up your mask” Deadpool instructed. Groaning in disapproval, I followed the instructions and pulled my mask up over my nose. Deadpool stepped closer and did the same, revealing his cheeky grin. He leaned down to my face, stopping just before our lips touched. I shut my eyes and waited for him to do it, but he never moved. It seemed like we stood there forever.

“Are you gonna kiss me or what?” Deadpool whispered. I was frozen. I couldn’t speak. I couldn’t move. Something about him being so close made my heart flutter. _What’s going on?_ Finally Deadpool leaned up and shrugged.

“Aw, honey. What happened?” he whined. “Oh well. I guess you can earn money doing Spidey tricks on the street” he teased. I balled my fists. _It should be easy. It was just a kiss, right?_ I stepped in front of him again and glared at his face.

“Deadpool” I said. Nervously I reached up and put my arms around his neck. I pulled myself up, letting my feet dangle from the floor. Deadpool stayed still, keeping his arms by his side.

“You’re trembling” he teased. It was true, but I didn’t want to hear that.

“Shut up” I ordered. I shut my eyes again, then pressed my lips lightly against his. It was a quick kiss, nothing fancy about it. So why was it making me feel so nervous? I broke the kiss, feeling that I’d fulfilled my duties. As I went to hop down, Deadpool grabbed the back of my thighs and forced me to straddle his waist.

“H-hey…!” Deadpool smirked. He pressed me deeper, making me feel every inch of his manhood through our clothes.

“Stop that” I told him, my face burning from the embarrassing position he put me in.

“This wasn’t part of the deal!” Deadpool didn’t listen to a word I said. He only stared. _What was he thinking about?_ Finally he spoke.

“Honey, when’s the drop?”

“Midnight” I mumbled.

“Aw. So soon.”

“You can still get it, right?” Deadpool nuzzled my nose.

“Of course! I can do anything for my blushing bride.” I pulled away and pushed on his chest, hoping he’d let me go.

“I’m not a bride.” Deadpool finally set me down and walked away. I fixed my mask as he leaned over and reached around under his bed. As he did, Deadpool let his butt swing from side to side. I looked away, blushing from the sight. After a moment of searching, the merc pulled out a silver suitcase and set it on the bed.

“Come here, baby” he said, waving me over. I approached the bed, keeping myself at least an arm’s length distance away from him. Deadpool must have noticed this since he put his large arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. I grumbled under his grasp. Deadpool opened the suitcase and revealed neat stacks of cash. I raised an eyebrow. _Was it all blood money?_ I was handed one of the thick stacks.

“Thanks” I quietly said. He smiled at me.

“Where are you doing the drop?” he asked.

“Uh, a few blocks down.”

“Where?” I looked at him, trying to figure out why he was asking questions.

“Don’t worry about it” was all I said. With the money in my hand, I pulled out of his hug and I walked back towards the window.

“Thanks again. I really appreciate this” I told him. Deadpool squealed like a fangirl and ran over to give me an even tighter hug. I didn’t try to avoid it this time. As tight as it was, it was somewhat comforting.

“Oh darling!” he cried. “Hubby’s gonna miss you! You be safe out there. Look both ways before crossing the street. Don’t talk to strangers.” I ignored his rambling. Of course I’d be more careful. When he finally let me go, I shot my webs to the building over.

“See you later” I said before swinging off into the city. I glanced back and saw Deadpool staring at me through the open window. _What’s with that look?_

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

I waited there for so long. We agreed to meet at midnight on top of the building, so why wasn’t he there? So many thoughts went through my mind as I sat on the edge of the roof with the money tucked under my arm. _Did he lie? Was my picture already sold to the press? What will everyone think when they find out?_ I groaned. Three hours passed before I decided to leave.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was a nervous wreck as I swung back to Deadpool’s place. I hopped on his windowsill and peaked in.

“Deadpool” I called out quietly. I didn’t get an answer. Not wanting to get a foot in my chest again, I carefully stepped in the room. Then I saw him, laying quietly on his dirty bed. I approached him slowly. _He sleeps in his outfit?_ As I went to set the money by his hand, I was suddenly pulled down on the bed and laid on. I groaned from the heavy weight pressing me down.

“Hoooney~” he sung, snuggling into my shoulder.

“You took forever baby. I was so worried” he whined.

“Yeah” I struggled to say. “The guy never showed up.”

Deadpool gasped dramatically.

“Really?” I nodded.

“Anyway I’m here to bring back your money. Thanks again.” Deadpool took the stack of cash from my hand and smiled.

“Anything for my bride.” I frowned.

“Again with the bride stuff?” Deadpool leaned his head up.

“Hey, spend the night?”

“What? No way.”

I tried to wiggle my way out from under him, but the merc kept me in place.

“Please? I won’t do anything. I’ll be a good hubby, promise” he insisted. I sighed, too tired to argue with him.

“Fine” I grumbled back. Deadpool giggled childishly at my answer. He tossed the money under his bed, right beside the bloody katana I wouldn't notice until the next morning.

“Sweet dreams, Spidey.”


End file.
